Cap4: Un Llanto 13
by Holmen13
Summary: Hola, les dejo la primera parte del cuarto capitulo


Flamedramon: muere – Tk vio como Flamedramon iba a incrustarle en su cuello sus tres garras pero Davis le pega un rodillazo en las costillas haciendo que se caiga para un costado cuando Flamedramon vio que Tk ya no estaba arriba de Davis se freno de golpe.

Davis: ahora basura terminare lo que empecé ese día – Davis desenfundo su katana pero él emperador le sonrío.

Ken: será en otro momento hoy ah sido mucha diversión por un día, nos veremos luego escorias – Ken salto hacia arriba y se subió arriba de un Devidramon, todos miraban a Davis con una cara de furia Tk quien ya se había levantado del piso fue directo hacia Davis pero se freno de golpe al sentir el metal de la espada de Davis en su cuello que se calentaba sin duda si seguía corriendo se lo hubiera incrustado.

Davis: no lo vuelvas a hacer – a Tk la piel se le erizo al escuchar la voz de Davis tan seca y fríamente, los digimons se levantaron cosa que hizo que Flamedramon se pusiera en guardia.

Flamedramon: acaso quieren luchar – los cuatro digimons también se pusieron en guardia el aire se tensaba a causa de sus furias sin duda el ambiente de una lucha.

Gatomon: ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE? – Gatomon se lanzo en contra de Flamedramon pero sin su anillo mágico no era rival para Flamedramon, él le dio un puñetazo en el estomago que la lanzo contra sus compañeros que ellos la atajaron para que no se haga mas daño.

Kari: GATOMON – Kari corrió hacia donde estaba Gatomon, la alzo en sus brazos y miro hacia donde estaba Davis lo fulmino con la mirada ella se levanto pero delante de ella apareció Flamedramon.

Flamedramon: ni lo intentes – Yolei y Cody se miraron asintieron apuntaron sus D-3 hacia sus digimons entonces trataron de Digievolucionar pero no pudieron porque ya estaban agotados por la otra pelea.

Tk: eres un monstruo – Davis al escuchar ese comentario sonrío de forma arrogante.

Davis: te equivocas yo no soy un monstruo yo soy… Un DEMONIO – cuando termino de gritar la ultima frase le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estomago retiro su katana y cuando Tk agacho la cabeza por falta de aire Davis se la agarro para luego darle un rodillazo en la cara que la cabeza de Tk se fue para atrás y luego le dio una barrida en los tobillos que lo tiro al suelo.

Cody: DEJALO EN PAZ – grito furioso Davis fue hacia donde estaba Cody paso al lado de Kari se puso frente a Yolei y Cody para luego darle un puñetazo en la cara a Cody que lo tiro al piso.

Davis: ustedes creen que esto es un parque de diversiones o algo por el estilo mejor váyanse con sus mamis y no estorben niños consentidos – Davis lo miro directo a los ojos para luego darle la espalda camino hacia donde estaba Flamedramon.

Yolei: para que puedas matar más digimons – Davis giro su cuerpo con brusquedad corrió así donde estaba Yolei la miro directo a los ojos pero el color era distinto era de color rojo sangre Yolei muerta del miedo por esos ojos no podía respirar bien las rodillas le temblaban no podía aguantar su propio peso cayo al piso sentada Davis la seguía viendo con tanto odio asta que los ojos de él volvieron a ser marrones blancos camino hacia donde estaba Flamedramon paso por al lado de Kari que seguía teniendo en brazos a Gatomon.

Kari: esto nunca te lo perdonare Daisuke…. Te odio con toda mi alma no sabes cuanto te odio – Kari lo dijo casi en un susurro pero que fue audible para Davis quien al escuchar eso solo le dijo un hmp.

Davis: no me interesa si me odias hazlo con todas tus fuerzas porque yo veo mas miedo que odio tú me temes desde ese día ¿lo recuerdas? Si creo que si Hikari, Flamedramon larguémonos de aquí – Flamedramon volvió a ser Veemon y cuando él miro los ojos de Davis volvió a ver lo mismo que ese día era tristeza, los dos se fueron caminando dejando atrás a un Tk inconsciente a una Yolei muerta del miedo y a un Cody tirado en el piso con su mano en su rostro y muy conmocionado.

Kari: aun lo recuerdo, no se que me hubiera pasado si ese día no me hubieras ayudado – Kari miraba la espalda de Davis y sumiéndose en sus recuerdos.

-Flash Back-

Sora: ¿segura que te iras sola? Ya es muy tarde Kari – Sora estaba con Kari en la puerta de su casa.

Kari: no te preocupes Sora, me encontrare con Tai en el camino, regresando al tema yo creo que no tiene sentido pelearse por un broche – Sora al recordar porque estaba enojada con el joven Taichi puso una cara de enojo y miro hacia otro lado.

Sora: yo creo que si tiene sentido nos conocemos desde pequeños y todavía no sabe mis gustos es un imbecil – Kari miraba a Sora con una gota en la nuca y la miraba con mucha diversión.

Kari: a-adiós Sora – Kari saludo a Sora y se marcho ella caminaba por las oscuras calles paso por un callejón que no se veía nada en su interior de ahí sale una mano que la agarra del brazo y la mete adentro del callejón, con una mano agarro sus dos muñecas con la otra tapo su boca y con su gran cuerpo hizo presión para que no se moviera entonces se acerco al oído de Kari.

¿?: Estamos los dos solos y eres muy hermosa que suerte ahora te are sentir una mujer – Kari al escuchar eso las lagrimas le empezaron a caer por su rostro el sujeto le lamió la trayectoria de las lágrimas haciendo que Kari tratara de escapar pero el sujeto tenia mas fuerza que ella, Kari miro hacia fuera del callejón y pudo ver que Tai pasaba por ahí pero estaba escuchando música con los auriculares cosa que no pudo escuchar sus bajos gritos de ayuda el hombre soltó sus manos para darle un puñetazo en la boca del estomago para que se callara ella al sentir que no tenia aire se agacho un poco la cabeza en ese momento le dio otro puñetazo en la cara y se callo al piso sangrando en la parte baja del labio el hombre al verla en el piso se tiro encima de ella le desabrocho el pantalón ella trato de resistirse pero recibió un cachetazo para que se quedara quieta el hombre le bajo los cortos pantalones que traía Kari se los pudo sacar, ella estaba muerta del miedo ya no ponía mucha resistencia por que cada vez que lo hacia el hombre la golpeaba cuando ella sintió que el hombre toco su parte intima grito pero el le tapo la boca y con su mano libre la volvió a golpear en el estomago cuando trato de bajarle su ropa interior alguien le sujeto la mano.

¿?: Ni lo intentes maldita basura – el hombre giro su cabeza para tratar de ver quien había impedido que se aprovechara de esa hermosa niña.

¿?: Si quieres un poco tendrás que esperar – pero recibió una patada en la cara que lo saco de encima de Kari lo agarro de la remera lo levanto del suelo para luego estamparlo contra la pared del callejón le dio una lluvia de rodillazos en el estomago cuando lo soltó el sujeto no podía respirar callo de rodillas en ese momento le dio un puñetazo en la cara que le dio de lleno cuando su cabeza fue hacia el costado por el impacto del puñetazo se pego contra otra pared que había se acerco a una Kari que no paraba de llorar ella estaba estética no podía mover ni un dedo del miedo que tenia se acerco y se agacho para quedar a la altura de su rostro Kari se asusto porque pensaba que era ese hombre.

¿?: Tranquila ya todo paso – pero luego no se escucho nada de parte de este sujeto misterioso porque el violador se había levantado.

¿?: Donde estas maldito – pero el otro sujeto lo rodeo con su ante brazo la parte del cuello y lo llevo corriendo afuera de ese callejón para que lo pudiera ver porque por la escasa luz que había ahí no se veía nada cuando salieron se pudo apreciar a un joven chico y un hombre ya mayor.

¿?: Mi nombre es Daisuke Motomiya y desde ahora tu peor pesadilla – el sujeto ahora identificado como Davis se lanzo en contra del hombre este trato de darle un puñetazo pero Davis lo esquivo fácilmente dándole un rodillazo con toda su fuerza en las costillas del violador un sonido de que algo se había roto se escucho Davis en ese mismo segundo le dio un gancho en la quijada que lo elevo unos cuantos centímetros en el aire para luego darle una patada en el estomago que lo dejo inconciente en el suelo, Davis escupió al sujeto desmallado se dio la media vuelta y regreso al callejón Kari seguía de la misma manera no podía ni moverse, cuando Davis puso su mano en el hombro de Kari para calmarla ella lo único que hizo fue cubrirse el rostro a pesar de la escasa visibilidad Davis podía ver muy bien parece que sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad.

Davis: tranquila yo no te are daño ese maldito ya recibió lo que se merecía – Davis miro hacia un costado y ahí estaban los pantalones de Kari él los agarro y se los dio a Kari para que se los pusiera Kari se puso sus pantalones luego se paro con ayuda de Davis ella abrazo a su salvador para buscar refugio las lagrimas no paraban de bajar de su rostro él se las limpio con su dedo y luego caminaron afuera del callejón.

Kari: ¿c-como te llamas? – Kari aun seguía con mucho miedo por lo que casi pasaba en ese callejón de solo pensar lo que hubiera pasado si Davis no hubiera pasado por ahí.

Davis: Daisuke Motomiya – cuando Kari miro sus ojos se sorprendió porque a pesar de ser marrones casi estaban blancos no irradiaban felicidad ni nada que se le pareciera si no que todo lo contrario.

Kari: mi nombre es Hikari Kamiya pero todos me dicen Kari – Davis giro su cabeza y la miro esa sonrisa esos ojos su alma irradiaba paz, tranquilidad y bondad.

Davis: nos veremos – Davis empezó a caminar pero se freno de golpe su mirada reflejaba una furia tremenda.

¿?: Espera mocoso, te arrepentirás por haberle hecho esto al gran Mushu – él sujeto ahora nombrado como Mushu empezó a correr hacia donde estaba Davis.

Davis: no aprendiste la lección maldita basura – cuando Davis giro su cuerpo Mushu se freno de golpe por que cometió el peor error verlo directo a los ojos eso ojos color sangre que irradiaban una sed de sangre impresionante, Davis ahora estaba furioso Mushu trata de golpear a Davis pero lo esquivo Davis dio un pequeño salto y le dio una patada en la mandíbula derribándolo al piso Davis se toco el labio porque algo le molestaba era que el sujeto le había hecho sangrar el labio ahora Davis estaba mas furioso que antes, Davis se lanzo arriba de Mushu que aun no se levantaba de esa patada empezó a darle una lluvia de puñetazos en la cara ya habían pasado como diez minutos y Davis seguía golpeando la cara de Mushu ase rato que este quedo inconciente pero Davis estaba sacado, Kari miraba muy asustada a Davis porque si seguía lo iba a matar pero cuando Davis le iba a dar el ultimo alguien lo agarro del brazo impidiendo que lo siga golpeando.

Tai: ya es suficiente Davis – Davis miro con odio y furia para ver quien se atrevía a detenerlo pero cuando vio que era Tai su mirada volvió a ser la de siempre marrones muertos casi blancos.

Davis: eres tú – Davis se soltó del agarre de Tai para luego pararse de encima de ese sujeto, Tai miro a Mushu y vio como le quedo la cara nariz ya no tenia labios parecían fetas de fiambre los ojos hinchados y de color morado con negro para terminar el rostro destruido sin duda lo había desfigurado, Tai estaba sorprendido miro a Davis como se marchaba.

Tai: ah este sujeto le dio la ostia padre – Tai volvió a ver al sujeto, Davis paso por al lado de Kari pero el miro como ella se corrió de su camino como pensando que Davis le podía hacer daño, Kari se agarro mas fuerte el pecho cuando vio pasar a Davis sus ojos reflejaban miedo, terror por Davis, él paso de largo y se marcho de aquel lugar dejando a un Tai impactado y a una Kari muerta del miedo.

-Fin Flash Back-

Davis ya había desaparecido por la oscuridad del bosque los Tyranomons ya se despertaron marchándose del lugar, Tk ya había despertado estaba un poco adolorido por la pelea con Davis pero no lo demostró, Yolei ya estaba bien el miedo por los ojos de Davis ya se le había ido, Cody recién se levantaba del suelo, los cuatro se marcharon del lugar yéndose a la sala de computación con sus digimons.

Kari: ese chico es inolvidable, ¿Cómo pudo atacar a alguien que no podía digievolucionar? – Kari y Tk miraban una foto de los Tyranomons que Kari había sacado.

Tk: lo que a mí me preocupa es Davis tal vez él no sea un ser humano – ahora los Yolei y Cody estaban confundidos pero Kari no porque savia a que se refería Tk.

Cody: tendremos que derrotarlo a él y al emperador no tenemos otra opción, pero cada Digi-Egg significa algo diferente los Digi-Egg de Yolei Mio y el de ese sujeto de ahí salieron nuestros digimons pero en el caso de Tk y Kari no si no que sus digimons Armor-digievolucionaron


End file.
